Shadows of Noir
by BlueBelle Author 1600
Summary: Lost the love his life, cursed by a jealous witch, and locked away for many years until he is unearthed by his family.
1. Chapter 1

Paris France 1760

Adrien nervously fiddled with the engagement ring in his pocket as he waited patiently at the balcony of his manor. The blonde haired young man had worn his best suit and had picked the most perfect day to pop the question. Then she finally arrived, Marinette Dupain-Cheng the love of his life dressed in pink and lace wtih her dark hair braided with sliver.

"You wanted to see me my Darling?" She asked.

"Yes." He said happily. "Marinette I love you, with all my heart."

"I know silly." She giggled. "You've told me this so many times."

"Which is why it shouldn't surprise you that I'm going to ask you this."

He pulled a gold ring encrusted with little diamonds a blue heart shaped sapphire in the middle from his pocket and slid it on her finger. Her blue eyes shimmered at the sight of it and she looked at him in shock.

"Will you marry me?"

She was speechless which made him nervous but then she smiled and nodded.

"I want to but I have heard that you have had affairs before me, is it true? And please be honest for I cannot be the wife of a dishonest man."

"I have been with other women before you that's true and they have been fleeting but I have never proposed to any of them."

"Promise me that you will love no other but me."

"My lady no other holds my heart." He swore.

"And promise me that we will always be together."

"As God as my witness I promise you that no matter what happens, no matter where we are or how long it takes I will always find a way back to you." He vowed.

"Then of course I'll marry you."

The happy couple kissed each other passionately, it seemed that everything would be perfect for them. But life can be so cruel sometime, for most of the women Adrien fooled around with there was one imparticular he should have avoided all together. Lila was a maid from Italy who had set her heart on the young man for many years. They had a fling once but for Adrien it was just giving in to brief lust.

"It can't be true." She said to him. "Tell me that you are not to wed."

"I am sorry Lila but Marinette and I are going to be married by next spring." He said.

"It is a lie! I know you Adrien Agreste you love me."

"Lila what happened between you and me was just a mistake I am regretful that I have broken your heart but I love Marinette and I will love no other not even after death."

"No! It was more than just a drunken state! You lusted for me! Are you really going give yourself to some modest virgin? She'll never give herself to you the little fool."

"I will not have you insult my love! I apologize for the pain I have inflicted on you but I will not choose you out of pity."

If only Adrien hadn't of gotten involved with her or if only he had kept his engagement a secret but Lila was not just some common servant. Unfortunately she knew witchcraft and she was determined to have him to herself no matter what it cost. It happened on Widow's Peak, Marinette uncontrollably walked toward the edge of the cliff. Adrien desperately ran after her hoping and praying to God above that he would make it in time.

"Marinette!" He called.

She stopped at the edge and turned to him. Her face was blank and stiff with no emotion but tears were streaming down from her eyes. It was a struggle but she managed to whisper something to him.

"I love you."

Her final words before being forced to jump off. Adrien's heart stopped at the sight of his beloved falling to her death. Grief stricken, he attempted to commit suicide by jumping after her but for some reason he survived the fall. He turned to Marinette her eyes closed forever and her body pale and cold. The gold ring turned black the smaller jewels turned green, and the sapphire heart turned bright red. He took the girl in his arms and wept inconsolably. He looked up to see Lila standing above the cliff smiling.

"You Witch!" He howled. "This changes nothing! I swear to God above I will never be yours!"

She frowned and twisted her fingers. The young man felt his body changed and morph in a horrific way. His nails became black claws, he grew fangs, and glowing green eyes with slits.

"What have you done?!"

She had cursed him to be a vampire so he couldn't be with Marinette even in death. To make his suffering grow she turned to people of France against him.

"There he is!" Lila pointed out. "There's the monster! He's a killer! Look what he's done to his own fiancé!"

The angry mob saw the dead girl in Adrien's arms they were horrified. They roped and chained him up then forced him into a coffin where he was confined and buried alive deep underground, trapped for God knows how long. For many years he tried to break free but it was a futile effort. However during his time he vowed revenge on the woman who sent him to an eternal hell on earth.


	2. Chapter 2

France 1972

196 years later...

Mari sighed as she made her way up to Agreste Manor, Felix and Bridgette Agreste were looking for someone to serve as a nanny for their children Emilie and Daniel. Once inside she prepared herself for an interview with Mrs. Agreste.

"And have you ever taken care of children before?" She asked.

"Yes I would volunteer at foster homes." Mari answered.

"Well according to your applications you seem very qualified except you have no birth record, why is that?"

"Well it's the strangest thing I just woke up somewhere and I have no memories of where I came from or who I was. All I remember is someone shouting Mari and else but that's it."

"So you don't have records, documents, anything?"

"Well I do have this." On her finger was a black ring encrusted with tiny green jewels and a red heart shaped jewel in the middle. "It was on my finger when I woke up it's the only clue I have."

"I see. Well I'm really sorry but I do hope you will like living with us. Just a few more questions, what do you think of the president?"

"I've never met him."

"The war?"

"I don't watch TV."

"Do you believe sexes should be equal?"

"Heavens no! Men would be unmanageable." (So true in my opinion.)

"I think you and I will get along just fine. Nino!" She called.

Their faithful butler walked in.

"You called Madame."

"Help Miss, what's your last name?"

"I don't have one just call me Mari."

"Help Mari with her bags and show her to her room."

"With pleasure." Nino said. He grabbed Mari's luggage and led her upstairs to her bedroom.

"Daniel! Give me back my diary!"

An eight year old boy with black hair like Bridgette's but gray eyes like Felix ran down the hall with a small book behind him was a twelve year old girl with blonde hair like Felix but blue eyes like Bridgette.

"Dear Diary." The boy read.

"Don't read it!" The girl said.

"I think Raoul is so cute."

"Daniel! I'm gonna kill you!"

"Emilie's got a boyfriend! Emilie's got a boyfriend!"

"Mom! Dad!"

"Master Daniel, Mistress Emilie this is Mari your new Nanny." Nino said.

"Pleased to meet you." Mari said.

The children looked at the twenty four year old woman then took off running.

"They're a little wild from time to time." Nino said. He opened the door to her room and placed her luggage inside. "Would you like a tour?"

"Of course."

He showed her every spot in the manor until they walked by the fireplace and she noticed the portrait of a man around her age. She found herself being drawn to the picture and gazing into the man's eyes. He seemed awfully familiar but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Who's this?" She asked.

"Adrien Agreste." Answered a tall, serious looking man. "My ancestor and the best man our family ever knew. Hello I am Felix Agreste master of the household."

"Hi I'm Mari I'm the new nanny."

"Well welcome to Agreste Manor you've already meet my beautiful wife and our children and Nino our butler. Living here also is Dr. Chloe Bourgeois our live in therapist."

"Anymore relatives or staff?"

"No just us, I appreciate you taking this job but I must inform you that my children are very different from regular children."

"Well no child is the same Mr. Agreste, I believe all children are unique in their own special way."

"My children are very unique my daughter is moody and if she really gets mad she's strong enough to break things and my son claims that he can see spirits of the deceased."

"With all due respect Mr. Agreste your daughter is almost a teenager so moody behavior is natural and there are those with the gift to see spirits."

"Maybe or maybe not. Either way I hired Dr. Bourgeois to help him through it."

"Nino!" A shrill voice cried.

"That's her now."

"What is it Dr. Bourgeois?" Nino called.

"Go to the store and buy me some moisturizer, I think I have crow feet! And while your at it get me some stuff for my hair!"

"Must I sir?" Nino asked Felix.

"I'll give you a raise this week."

That night as Marinette got her bed ready before going to sleep Daniel walked in.

"Someone's coming." He told her.

"What?"

"Someone you know from your past is coming."

"How do you know that?"

"They told me."

"Who?"

"The ghosts, who live in my house. They tell me someone you knew long ago, someone who used to live here will be coming back very soon."

"Daniel for the last time ghosts aren't real!" Emilie said.

"Says you!"

"And Mom and Dad and Dr. Bourgeois."

"Nino believes me."

"He just says that because he's our butler."

"Enough you two." Bridgette ordered. "Go to bed."

"Night Mom."

The children went to their rooms. Then Marinette and Bridgette bid goodnight to each other and retired to their bedrooms. As Marinette drifted off to sleep she couldn't help but ponder what Daniel said. She had always wondered where she came from or who she really was. She would often have strange dreams, weird images that would flash in her head, sometimes she was afraid she was going insane. Little did she know that Daniel's warning was very much true.


	3. Chapter 3

Mari tossed and turned in her bed tormented by her dreams and suppressed memories then she sat up, eyes open, and said in a ghost like whisper as if she was someone else.

"He's coming."

With her words said she fell back asleep. Thunder and lighting struck, the power had gone out so Felix was outside trying to fix the source. While he worked the ground began to shake.

"What the hell is this?"

He began to dig into the spot that shook until he uncovered a coffin. It shook rapidly and insanely until the chains broke and the coffin door flung open. Felix watched a pale young man with dark green eyes rose from it. He glared down at the man and sized him by his throat.

"Why did you unearth me?" He asked. "Do you serve the witch? Do you do this to torment me more?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" He choked. "I'm just a man who wanted to fix the power."

"Who are you? What is your name?"

"Felix, Felix Agreste."

"Are you of any relation to Adrien Agreste?"

"He was my ancestor! Don't kill me! I have a wife and kids!"

He released him, Felix coughed and gasped for air.

"What do you know about Adrien Agreste?" He asked.

"He...cough!...He disappeared centuries ago. People say he went mad and killed his fiance."

"Lies!"

"Look buddy I never said I believed it."

"Do you know how he died?"

"No one knows."

"Because he didn't."

Felix looked up at him and just now noticed that he was dead ringer to the portrait in his manor.

"Who are you?"

"I am Adrien Agreste and I am a vampire sir." He said. "You need not panic, I mean you no harm in anyway."

"You don't?"

"Of course not we're family and you did free me from my hellish underground prison."

"Wha..What do you want?"

"Merely to live with you in your household considering it was mine originally."

"Um...I...I...I guess it's...um..."

"And to rid our family of our curse."

"Curse?"

"You know of our curse do you not?"

"I have been told since I was a child that the Agreste family has suffered a curse of bad luck and destruction but I never believed it."

"I can assure that our curse is as real as you and I are. Tell of your misfortune because I know you've suffered."

"Well my father and brothers died when I was twelve, my company went out of business, then my mother passed, and there's the fear that my son could be insane and people might take him away."

"I promise you that if someone dares try to take your boy I will personally tear out their throat."

"And you have no intention of hurting us?"

"May I be strapped to a cross, staked in the heart, and left in the sun to burn if I'm lying."

"Uh...fine..but let's keep it a secret?"

"My thoughts exactly now if you don't mind I would like some blood."

Felix's hands went to his neck.

"Calm down I would never drink the blood of anyone in my family but nevertheless I need something to quench my thirst."

His green eyes blazed up in hunger when a rat scurried by. In one swift move he snatched to rodent and drained it of every last drop of blood until it was nothing more than an empty husk. Felix fought the urge to puke then led him back to the manor. The next morning he introduced him to his family as his distant cousin.

"Felix you never mentioned him before." Bridgette said.

"He's very, very, very, distant." He said. "Adrien this is my Bridgette."

Adrien took her hand and kissed it. "Charmed."

"And my children Emilie and Daniel."

"It is a pleasure."

Adrien held his hand out to Daniel who shook it.

"My grandma said you would be coming."

"Daniel we've been through this Grandma is dead." Felix said.

"But she's still here and she told me he would be coming."

"So he can see the dead can he? A marvelous gift you're son is very special." Adrien said making the boy smile. "And your daughter is very lovely."

"He looks weird." Emilie said.

"Emilie! Be polite." Bridgette scolded.

"No. No. It's fine Madame I just have a rare condition."

"How rare?" Chloe asked suspiciously.

"Quite." He said.

She looked up and down his body both with suspicion and lust. He definitely had a good body and handsome features. Without warning she slapped his behind.

"Nice bod."

"Madame! That is uncalled for! Have you no class? A woman should never display such disrespect."

"This is Dr. Bourgeois." Bridgette introduced. "Please forgive her she's a little on the alcoholic side."

"We hired her because my brother's a freak." Emilie said.

"Emilie!"

"A woman doctor, what will the world think of next?" Adrien asked.

"Excuse me?" Chloe asked.

"Women don't really play a big role where he's from." Felix said.

"And where's that?"

"Um...Franquer...Franquerline a small part of land secluded far off from France."

"That's what your going with?" Adrien whispered to him.

"I panicked." He whispered back. "Anyway I'll have Mari set up your room and Nino bring you anything you need. Nino!"

"Yes sir?"

"Get him a drink and send Mari to escort him to his room."

"Alright sir."

He went into the kitchen to prepare a drink then Mari walked into the room to greet the guest. Adrien's eyes lit up in shock when he saw the young woman who looked exactly like he lost love.

"Marinette?" He stared at her like she was a ghost. "You're here...you're...you're alive?"

"I'm sorry do I know?"

"Don't you recognize me?"

"No I've never seen you before."

Adrien felt his heart shatter at her words.

"My apologies you just remind me of someone I lost long ago."

"I'm very sorry to hear that, My name is Mari it's a pleasure to meet you."

She raised her hand to shake, he took it and brought it up to his lips to kiss.

"Enchanted my lady."

Despite Adrien's strange behavior and believe me it was strange, he fit in with the family quite well. Bridgette and Daniel accepted him right away, for Emilie it would take some getting used to, Nino enjoyed serving him, Chloe found him attractive, and Marinette was very confused by him. She liked him but she couldn't help but have a strange familiarity about him but most of the time she just put it out of her thoughts. His goal was to restore Felix's fishing business one problem was that most of the fishing business in France belonged to Miss Rossi.

Knock-konck!

"Coming." Nino opened the door. "May I help you Madame?"

"Yes I wish to speak with Adrien Agreste."

"Who?"

"I think you know, blonde hair, handsome features, green eyes that almost appear cat like."

She walked into the manor uninvited and made her way toward the living room.

"Lila, how many times have I told you not to just waltz in here without permission?" Bridgette said annoyed.

"Oh do lighten up Bridgette not every woman wants to be a stick in the mud like you."

"What do you want? Come to insult my family again."

"Oh Bridgette it's not my fault you married a failure and gave birth to two little monsters."

"You better tell me why you're here before I throw you out." She said. "Headfirst."

"I heard you have a new edition to the family and thought I would introduce myself."

"He's asleep."

"During the day? How odd?"

"What was that infernal banging!" Adrien shouted as he went downstairs.

"Adrien we have a guest." Bridgette said.

"My apologies Madame." He said shaking her hand. "I was just-"

His manner dropped and fury filled his eyes as the woman grinned at him.

"Hello Adrien." She said. "Remember me?" She whispered.

"Bridgette would you mind leaving me to speak with this woman alone?"

"Sure."

Once she was gone Lila pulled him into a kiss in response he shoved her off.

"Keep your god forsakken lips to yourself!"

"My aren't we steamed. I remember you being a lot more laid back."

"Have you any idea what you put me through? You killed the woman I loved! And then cursed me to be this hideous creature!"

"Adrien get over it."

"LOCKED IN A BOX FOR 200 YEARS!"

"Don't exaggerate it was only 196."

"It was an eternity." He growled. "I shall have tried for witchcraft and burned at the stake."

Lila laughed at his words.

"Oh Adrien you always were the naive one, times have changed while you were taking you're little nap. Nobody believes in witchcraft anymore you can thank Salem for that and as for your family well they've pretty much hit rock bottom."

"How dare you cause suffering for my family."

"Hey it wasn't easy for me either, do you know how hard it is to curse a bloodline? I had to make a deal with the devil."

"What did you have to do? Be his whore! Definitely suits you."

"Oh..is this about what I did to your little Virgin Mari..nette? Hmm?"

"You shall not speak her name!"

"Well you'll be happy to know that out of the goodness of my heart I brought her back, of course she did steal my lover so I made sure she lived her new life with such misery."

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't grab you by your throat and throw you out the window, down a cliff, back to hell from hence you came?"

"Because if you dare lay a finger on me unless I want you to of course I'll just flick my wrist and this manor along with your family goes up in flames."

She headed to the door. "Welcome Adrien. Give me call if you ever need a good time."


	4. Chapter 4

"A witch?!" Felix said. "Are you sure?"

"Positive." Adrien said.

"I always knew Lila was more than what she seemed but I never thought she would be a witch."

"She's very reason why our family is suffering. I foolishly pursued her for...what you people today call a one night stand and now she's cursed our entire bloodline. It would be one thing if it was just me she wanted to suffer but my family and my...my love...my beautiful Marinette."

"Who?"

"The only woman I ever loved, she was snatched away from me by the devil woman's jealousy. If only she had killed me and spared her to marry another, one more worthy and let my family be happy."

"So what do we do?"

"I don't know but I swear I won't let her hurt anyone in our family and I suggest we show her and the rest of the world that the Agrestes are thriving."

"How? I've lost my business."

"Just leave it to me."

The next morning Adrien went down to the harbor to talk with the head fisherman there. With some hypnotic puersasion he was able to get him to fish for them. Pretty soon the Agreste fishing business was back. When he wasn't reviving Felix's business, Adrien was spending time with his family such as helping Bridgette with house work, playing with Daniel, talking with Emilie (mainly to get information about this time period) and assisting Nino with the impossible tasks that Chloe would assign him.

"Okay ready?" Adrien said. He and Daniel were playing catch outside that evening. "Go long!" He said throwing it.

"I got it!" Daniel said running to catch it. "Nice throw Uncle Adrien."

"It's all in the wrist." He picked up the boy and put him over his shoulders. "Let's get back inside, your mother should have dinner ready."

Once inside he saw Mari in the Agreste library. Once they were close to the dining room he put Daniel down.

"You go on ahead I'll catch up."

"Okay." The boy said.

Adrien went to the library and watched as the pretty maid stood on a high ladder organizing books on the shelf. Suddenly her foot slipped and she fell off, at great speed he rushed over and caught her.

"Oh! Mr. Agreste!" She gasped.

He looked down at her, she blushed.

"I didn't see you come in. I was just um...um...organizing the books in the library and...I fell...how clumsy and stupid of me."

"That's quite alright it can happen to anyone." He said. "Are you hurt?"

"No...Thank you."

He put her down.

"So can I help you with anything Mr. Agreste?"

"Please call me Adrien."

"Well Adrien if there's anything you need just ask me and I'll be right on it."

She went back to organizing books but this time on the bottom shelf. As she worked Adrien watched her with the utmost fascination.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

"No. Not at all it's just that it's been so long since I've seen such..."

"Such?"

"Nothing. Mari I'm curious what was your life like before you came here?"

"There's not much to tell and what I can tell is just horrible."

"Tell me."

"Well I don't remember where I came from or my parents or anyone else important in my life before. I just woke up one day by the shore with no memory of anything just a voice calling out Mari and something else but I can't remember what it was."

"What happened then?"

"I met a woman named Alya who was kind enough to let me stay with her until I got something to help me remember but whenever I went to sleep I kept having strange dreams, weird images that kept flashing in my mind. I talked to a doctor and for some reason they thought I was insane so they sent me to this horrible asylum where I was subjected to painful shock therapy."

Adrien gripped his fists and barred his fangs when he heard of those people hurt his beloved.

"But despite the pain I felt and being kept in the dark they never broke me." She said. "Alya found me and helped me escape, after that I left that town and came here. I think what gave me hope was this." She showed him the ring on her finger. "It's the only clue from my past and I believe someone who loved me very much gave me this."

"I did." He whispered not thinking.

"What?"

"I mean they did. They probably did, whoever it was. Tell me where is this asylum?"

"The next town ten miles from here."

"And who was your doctor?"

"Dr. Ravencroft, a mad man if you ask me. I wouldn't be surprised if some of his methods were illegal."

"Me either, well goodnight Mari if you'll excuse me I need to take care of some business."

"Good night Adrien."

She went downstairs for dinner. Adrien then left the mansion and went on a little trip to the next town.

"Hello can I help you?" A nurse from the local asylum asked.

"Yes, I would like to see Dr. Ravencroft about a particular matter." Adrien said.

...

The next morning Lila sat in her office drinking wine while reading the newspaper with two important headlines that really caught her attention.

AGRESTE FISHING BUSINESS COMING OUT OF THE SHADOWS AND IN OTHER NEWS PHYSIOLOGIST DR. RAVENCORFT IS FOUND DEAD, MURDER IS SUSPECTED.

"Oh Adrien what did you do?" She asked while grinning. "Jean!"

"Yes Miss Rossi."

"I'd like for you to schedule a meeting with Mr. Agreste."

"Alright I'll call Felix-"

"No not Felix, Adrien."

"Yes ma'am."

Adrien was called to meet her at 3:33 am, the witching hour. He found her lounging on the table with a cup of wine smoking a cigarette.

"You called me?" He asked.

"You know Adrien I was reading the paper this morning and I read two things that really interested me."

"What would that be?"

"My best fisherman quit to work with your family business and then my old friend Dr. Ravencroft was found this morning with his throat torn out."

"You're friends with Dr. Ravencroft?"

"Well he wasn't really my friend more like my minion. You'd be surprised how desperate he was for my body, he was willing to do anything for it even declare little Mari legally insane and subject her to illegal and painful methods."

"So it's your fault my sweet Marinette suffered that torture."

"Oh you should've heard her scream. It was music to my ears."

In one swift move he seized her by her throats and pinned her to the wall.

"You heartless demon!" He shouted.

"Ah, ah, careful. We wouldn't want her to go over the cliffs twice now would we?" She asked raising her finger.

He realesed her.

"Look Adrien I admit I was pretty pissed when you dumped me for her but I'm willing to start over."

"What are you talking about?"

"Think about it, my business and yours are the best in all of France imagined if they partnered up, your family would be richer then they've ever been. Of course there is one little catch. You must only give your body, your lust, and your love to me."

"So basically I have to be your sex slave?"

"No just my devoted lover."

"Do you honestly after everything you've done to me, to my family, and to my love that I would even consider that? Sleeping with you is what got me in trouble in the first place. You must be drunk or out of your mind because that will never happen."

"Fine but let me warn you if I can't have you then I'll destroy you and your family starting with your little virgin Mari."

"And I will fight you until you burn him in Hell. Because I vow you will not touch them."

"Do you really think she'll ever love you? Once she learns what you are she will fear you and what if your thirst for blood. You and I both know you crave it if you can keep hanging around her sooner or later you will drain her dry."

"Stay away from us!" With that said he left but Lila was never one to give up easily.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day while dusting around the fireplace, Marinette discovered a secret passageway that led upstairs. She went up the hidden stairway and into a cold, gloomy room that appeared to be an attic. It was filled with old books, portraits, and other things from decades ago.

"Must've been from when Felix's ancestors lived here." She thought.

She found an old photo album that showed pictures of families and aristocratic people celebrating and having fun. Then she opened a trunk that was filled with different clothes from the 1870's. She giggled at the little clothes for children and awed at the the beautiful gowns for the women. She then spotted a portrait of a young woman wearing a pink Victorian gown with her hair braided in sliver. She looked identical to Mari but before she could put two and two together she heard someone coming. She quickly hid somewhere in the back.

It was Adrien, carrying a bouquet of white roses. He laid them by the portrait of the woman and blew a kiss to it. Mari accidentally caused the floor creak by stepping back a little. Adrien turned around and looked for someone or something, she froze, then he left. She released a sigh of relief.

"I better leave." She thought.

She was just about to go back downstairs when she saw a wedding dress. Now she had a very big love of sewing and dresses so she just had to study it and see how it was made. It was silk-satin, trimmed with Honiton appliqué lace, machine net, and bobbin lace hand sewn. The veil was also lace and it was attached to a flower crown and a long train. She held it up to her body and looked at herself in an old mirror, it looked like it would make a perfect fit for her.

"I thought I heard someone up here." Adrien said startling her.

"Ah! Adrien! I...I...I"

"How did you get up here?"

"I...Well..I was dusting around...the...the...the fireplace and I touched something...I'm sorry! Was I not supposed to be here? I'll leave right away."

"No, no, it's alright. Someone was bound to find it sooner or later." He looked down at the dress in her hands. "You like that?"

"Oh! I'm sorry! I shouldn't have touched it! It's just that I love sewing and dresses."

"It's fine. It was hand sewed by the bride herself."

"Really? Incredible."

"Yes a perfect dress for my ancestor's bride."

"I thought usually wealthy women had servants or other people sew their wedding dresses."

"She wasn't wealthy or of high class. She was a seamstress and of poor stature but my ancestor Adrien Agreste the first did not care about such things." He walked closer to her, she backed up and turned away shyly.

"She was so young and so." He brushed a lock of hair behind her ear. "So beautiful."

She blushed and felt her hands shake at his gentle touch.

"He was hopelessly in love with her." He whispered in her ear. "He left her flowers, wrote her love letters and poems. She was his world."

"Lucky girl." She said still not facing him.

Adrien gently lifted her chin and made her look at him. She felt a strange new feeling of familiarity when she was with him but it frightened her.

"Have I upset you?" He asked.

"No. I...I just...I think I need to go. Excuse me."

She left, his gaze never left her til she was gone. Imagine seeing the one you love everyday but they have no idea who you are. Being so close and yet so far, for Adrien it was a fate worse than death.

...

"You want me to do what?" Felix said when Adrien called a meeting that night.

"Host a ball. An event to celebrate the revival of our family business."

"But isn't that a bit much? And besides who would come?"

"Oh Dad we can get Jagged Stone to play." Emilie said.

"Yeah Jagged Stone would really bring people in." Daniel said.

"You want a rock to preform the music?" Adrien said.

"No Adrien, Jagged Stone is the name of a famous singer here." Bridgette said. "I'm sure we can afford to pay him."

"Alright fine." Felix said.

"Can I come?" Nino asked.

"Sure." Adrien said. "Staff is welcome."

So filers went out about the Agreste family planning a ball. There would be classical music played and a guest appearance by Jagged Stone. Everyone in Paris was invited. Bridgette and Mari took the children shopping for proper attire for it.

"There we go. Oh Daniel you look so adorable." Bridgette said looking at him in the linen suit she picked out.

"Mom I look ridiculous." He complained.

"Don't be silly you look wonderful. Emilie have you found a dress yet?"

"No and they're all either too big or too ugly."

"I'm sorry. We'll try the next store."

Marinette spotted a vintage blue gown that was much too big for Emilie but maybe if she made a few adjustments. She bought it with the money she had saved, took back to the mansion where she began fixing it. She cut a few edges with shears, stitched a few things, and added a sash.

"Mari I love it!" Emilie said twirling around in it. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Will you be coming?"

"No. I don't have enough money to buy a dress. So I'll probably just work with the catering tomorrow night."

But when she went back to her room she found a bouquet of pink roses waiting for her and a beautiful red gown with long white gloves laid out. It was just her size, she didn't know for sure where it came from but she had a good idea.


	6. Chapter 6

The Agreste Manosion was filled with people talking, dancing, and drinking. The ball was a great success, especially when Jagged Stone showed up. His music got everyone dancing and having a good time.

"Nice party Adrien." Chloe said pulling out a cigarette. "But a little too noisy for my taste, what do you say we ditch the party and I give you my special therapy session."

She gave his bottom a little squeeze.

"No thank you Madame and please refrain from touching my lower area." Adrien said.

After awhile a slow song began to play and gentlemen asked ladies to slow dance. Adrien saw Mari walking down the stairway in the red gown and white gloves he had left for her. Her hair was pulled back into a bun but her bangs were left out. He greeted her at the end of the stairway, took her hand, and kissed it.

"You look stunning." He said.

"Thank you." She said.

"Will you dance with me?"

"Yes, I'd love to."

They joined their right hands together, he kept his left around her waist while hers was on her shoulder and the two began to waltz. Mari felt her heart beat out of her chest. This all seemed familiar to her, she had danced like this before she was sure of it. But when? All she knew was when she was with Adrien she felt safe, she felt happy and she hadn't felt that in such a long time. For Adrien he was so happy to hold the woman he loved in his arms again. True she didn't remember him but maybe he could get her to fall in love with him again and maybe just maybe they could get married and have the life they had always dreamed of.

Outside a car pulled up and coming out was Lila Rossi in a provocative orange dress. She had come in hopes of seducing Adrien.

"Excuse me." She asked Nino. "Is Adrien around?"

"He's out on the balcony but he told me that he didn't want to be disturbed right now."

"I don't think he'll mind if I stop by." She walking off.

"Don't bet on it toots." Nino mumbled.

On the balcony it was a starry night, not a single cloud in the sky. The balcony was aligned with red, white, and pink roses full in bloom. No sound could be heard except the sound of the tide and the sweet songs of the nightingales.

"It's so pretty here." Mari said. "Did you plant these roses?"

"My ancestor did, for his fiancé."

"They're beautiful."

"Not nearly as beautiful as you." Adrien said. "Your loveliness far surpasses any flower that grew here."

"Tha...Thank you."

"Each flower represented a feature on her beautiful face. The white roses symbolized her soft, fair skin, the pink roses were her rosy cheeks, and red roses were her blooming lips."

"She sounded like she meant the world to him."

"She did."

"I don't believe he killed her."

"Why?"

"I just don't believe a person could kill someone he loved so much."

"He didn't kill her. He would rather rot in hell than do anything to hurt her. Yet even though he didn't kill her it's his fault she's dead."

"Do you know how she died?"

"She fell off of widow's peak."

Mari shuddered as an image flashed into her mind.

"Is something wrong?"

"No. It's just that...I don't like widow's peak. Something about it frightens me."

"I hate it. I hate it so much, just being near it reminds me of...Nothing."

"I heard people commited suicide by throwing themselves off. Was it a suicide attempt?"

"No. Someone forced her to jump."

"Who?"

"No one you need to worry about."

"I'm so sorry. You and your family have suffered it's not fair that you live like this."

"We endure best we can."

"But you deserve joy and happiness."

"You may not believe it but I'm actually happier than I've been in a long time. You're not the only one who was once trapped in a dark world Mari. The love of my life was murdered right in front of me and I was imprisoned for a sin I do not commit and was labeled a monster."

"My goodness. How horrible and yet you're so kind and giving. Your family had been so good to me and so have you. For some reason I feel like I know you, like I've known you all my life but that's crazy right?"

"No. You said you suffered from amnesia maybe we once met but you don't remember."

"Maybe...I wish I could remember but every time I try it just...It hurts."

"It's alright, if you can't find old memories you make new ones."

"You know I think I was always meant to come here, to be apart of this family, to...To be with you."

Adrien leaned in and brushed his lips against hers. They kissed each other passionately just as they had all those years ago but they were unaware that Lila was watching the whole thing and once again feeling jealousy course through her veins. She gripped her hands and flicked her finger, suddenly Adrien felt a strong hunger for blood. He immediately broke away from Mari.

"Excuse me for a minute."

He bolted away from her and headed outside desperately searching for an animal to feast upon but there was nothing there except an electronion.

"Dear God please forgive me." He prayed. Then he lunged for the man, bit his neck, and drained him off his blood. After that he staked him in the heart so he wouldn't be reborn as a vampire.

"Not so easy resisting blood is it?" Lila asked.

"Damn you Lila!" He shouted. "And damn me too!"

"Such language. Careful Adrien you wouldn't want the children to hear." She tisked. "And to kill an innocent man, you just had to drain him."

"He'd be better off than to become a blood sucking demon of hell!"

"My look who's playing God."

"You're a monster and so am I! Why did you make me like this?"

"I made you a monster? You made me first! When you took advantage of me and left me!"

"I was drunk! You mad woman! And one nightstand is nothing compared to what you've done to me!"

"It's your own fault! You should've loved me!"

"Love? You don't know what love is! You know nothing! Love means sacrifice! It means spending everyday of your life doing whatever you can to make that person happy even if it hurts! It means restraining your desires and your passion for someone because you might scare them even though previously you were supposed to get married and now they look at you dead in the eye and don't know who the hell you are! You don't love me! You just want to own me!"

Lila said nothing, she just walked off leaving Adrien to sob. An image of Mari's neck was forced into his mind. Adrien tried to fight his thirst, he had to, he knew in his heart if he killed Mari and drank her blood like a savage monster he wouldn't be able to live with himself.

"Uncle Adrien?" Daniel asked. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." He said wiping away his tears. "What are you doing out here? It's cold, shouldn't you be in bed?"

"I saw you run outside and I knew it was cold so I brought you a blanket."

"Thanks but I'm going back in. Come on let's get you inside before you catch a cold."


	7. Chapter 7

A bus pulled into town, getting off was Alya Cesire and the priest Fu. They had run into each other their search. Alya was looking for Mari, Mari had been sending her letters since she had settled in the Agreste Manor and Alya wanted to check up on her. Fu was a different story, he was searching for an unholy force that resided in France. Fu didn't have much money on him and Alya having a soft spot for elderly people offered to help him out especially when she heard they were going to the Agreste Manor.

"Thank you again for your kindness young lady." Fu said to Alya. "I will gladly repay you when I can."

"Don't sweat it. I'm just here to see my friend, what about you?"

"Missinoary work and to visit my daughter and her family."

The arrived at the mansion at noon. Nino answered the door when it was knocked and he was instantly taken with the young woman.

"Hello is this the Agreste Manor?" She asked.

"Yes indeed." He said. "What brings you by?"

"I'm looking for someone who's staying here."

"Would that someone be named Nino Lahiffe?"

"No."

"If I may good sir." Fu said. "My daughter is your employer could get Bridgette please."

"Of course. Mrs. Agreste! Someone's here to see you."

"Coming."

She went downstairs to greet her guest.

"Dad?"

"Hello Bridgette." He said hugging her.

"Hello."

"Where are my grandchildren?"

"They're upstairs. Daniel! Emilie! Grandpa's here!"

Felix and children went downstairs. Daniel happily ran straight into his grandfather's arms, Emilie being almost a teenager wasn't as excited but she did give him hug.

"Ah my beloveded family...and daughter's husband."

Felix growled at that comment.

"It's good to see you all."

"It's good to see you too Dad but why didn't you call?"

"Oh darling you know I don't use phones."

"Shocker." Felix mumbled.

"Felix be nice." Bridgette said. "So what brings you by?"

"I merely wanted to see my precious little girl and my beautiful grandchildren."

"So who's this?" Felix asked referring to Alya.

"Oh I'm just here to see Mari." Alya said.

"Hey Grandpa! Can I show you trick I learned in school?" Daniel asked.

"Of course but let me unpack first."

"Sure, Nino help my father upstairs." Bridgette said.

"Yes Madame."

Nino grabbed Fu's suitcases and led him upstairs. He offered to carry Alya's but she insisted she had it handled.

"What is he doing here?" Felix asked Bridgette.

"You heard him, he just wanted to visit."

"Right." He said sarcastically.

"Felix please...You and my father have never gotten along can't you try to, we haven't seen him since Daniel was five."

"Hey it's not my fault! I tried to be peaceful but let's face it he'll never forgive me for marrying you."

"Stop it. That's not why he was upset and you know it. We were very young when we decided to get married, Dad got upset, we got into that nasty fight which ended with me running away with you to France. It broke his heart and my mother's."

"Well forgive me but if I remember correctly it wasn't just the age he didn't like about the marriage. What exactly did he call me? Oh yes an outsider."

"He's different now. After Mom died he got really into the church, he's a priest now and he's much more accepting. Just give him time. All I'm asking is try to make peace with him please, for my sake and the kids."

"Fine."

"Thank you."

...

Adrien yawned as he got out of bed. He lugged himself into the bathroom and began to brush his fangs. The sound of glass breaking woke up completely. He turned to see Chloe who had dropped her drink and was shaking like a leaf from seeing Adrien's non reflection in the mirror.

"Oh damn." Adrien said.

"Oh my God!" Chloe screamed. "Oh my God! Mr. Agreste! Mrs. Agreste!"

"No! Chloe! Don't!"

"Mr. Agreste! Adrien is a-"

"No!" Adrien clamped a hand over her mouth. "Calm down! Okay yes I'm a vampire but I'm not going to hurt you or anyone else living in this house I swear! I- Ow! Did you just bite me!"

"Yes! Don't ever touch my mouth! Unless it's with your lips of course."

"Okay first of all, eww. And second of all I do apologize Madame but I couldn't risk you exposing me."

"Why are you here?! What do you want?! Please don't drink my blood!"

"Oh no. I won't quite frankly I hate human blood by the way I'm afraid I must silence you."

"What do you mean?"

He flicked his fingers.

"There now if you try to tell anyone my secret you will lose the ability to speak for an hour."

"What?! How dare you! I-..."

"Maybe I should just take away your ability to speak entirely."


	8. Chapter 8

"How could you let him into this house?!" Chloe shrieked to Felix. "He's a vampire!"

"Will you keep it down? I don't want my wife, the children, and staff to find out. Yes he's a vampire but he's perfectly harmless."

"Tell that to the man he slaughtered." She held up a news article about the electrion being murdered. Showed his body with two punctured bite marks in his neck.

"Okay maybe harmless was an overstatement. I'm sure there's a good reason he did that but I can assure you he would never harm any of us."

"I don't know about this."

"Just try to get to know him and don't say anything about him being a vampire to anyone."

"I can't. If I try I lose my voice."

"Really? Hmm...Try to tell someone he's a vampire."

"Hmmph!"

"Look think of it as a physiological experiment."

"Very well. I could use another patient besides your son."

So Chloe began therapy sessions with Adrien.

"So tell me what is greatest desire?" She asked him.

"To be human again."

"And why is that?"

"So I don't have to feed off human lives to live, so I can grow old and die, and most of all so I can have a chance to be with my one true love."

"Who is that?"

"She was once Marinette Dupian-Cheng, a beautiful lady with the heart of an angel. We were to be married but then she was killed by a jealous witch I had spurned. However I am convinced that she has been resurrected as Mari."

"The maid?"

"They look alike, act alike, she even has the wedding ring I gave her."

"You know." She said. "I read somewhere the vampires can become human blood is infused with theirs."

"Really? No it can't be. I've drank human blood."

"Not drink. Infuse meaning I'll inject pints of my blood into your system."

"You'd do that? Oh thank you!"

"Wait! There's a catch."

"What?"

"I want to inject pints of yours into my body."

"What? Are you mad woman?"

"I want to be young and beautiful forever."

"You don't know what you're asking. Mixing my blood with yours could do God knows what! It could turn you into a vampire, make you ill, even kill you."

"I'll take the risk."

"I won't!"

"But if my blood made you human you could finally be human and be with Mari."

Adrien thought about that for a moment and it was almost enough to convince him to agree but he refused.

"No. I'm sorry but I swore I wouldn't harm anyone in this household and once a vampire gives his word he must keep it and infusing my blood with yours is causing you harm."

"Adrien don't make me angry! I do bad things when I don't get what I want!"

"What will you do? Tell my secret? You can't. So you have nothing on me."

True Chloe couldn't tell anyone he was a vampire but she had other ways of making people do what she wanted. She decided to a few phone calls. Meanwhile as Master Fu was getting settled he couldn't help but feel the paranormal aura coming off of Adrien yet it there was something strange about it. It was both holy and unholy very strange for a vampire most vampires were all unholy. He pulled out garlic and a cross.

"Excuse me sir." He said to the young man.

"Yes." Adrien asked.

Fu held up Garlic. Adrien hissed and backed away but when held up a cross it had no effect.

"Incredible." He said. "Though garlic posses as a weakness the cross does you no harm which means you must still have a human soul."

"Who are you?"

"I am a priest and Bridgette's father. I came here because I sensed an unholy presence here and came to remove yet something tells me you're not exactly what I'm looking for. Tell me do you not consider what you are a blessing?"

"It is a curse! Anyone who considers this a blessing must be evil or insane! I've lived off of animal blood most of the time but there are times when I just have to drink human blood. I'm ashamed and disgusted by it but I can't fight it."

"I understand. Tell me we're you bitten by another vampire?"

"No. I was cursed with witchcraft."

"That explains why you still have a human soul. You don't carry vampiric D.N.A from another vampire but from magic. Therefore unlike those who are bitten you actually have a chance."

"A chance? Chance for what?"

"Regaining your humanity."

"I can actually be human again."

"It's possible? How?"

"I'm not sure but I'll look into my studies."

"Why are you helping me? Don't you hunt vampires?"

"As a priest it is my duty to God to kill demons and save humans. I kill vampires who are purely evil and have become nothing more than demons but I don't kill the ones who still have their humanity, not when I can save them."

Adrien almost felt a pulse in his long dormant heart. He could actually be human again it was too good to be true. For the next few days Fu consulted the holy arts and began trying to find someway to possibly remove Lila's curse. But Fu warned Adrien not drink human blood, if he drank too much of it his soul would start to fade. That wouldn't be too hard since he hardly drank any anyway. Until one day.

"No! You can't take him!" Bridgette cried.

Chloe had called the local asylum, claiming that Daniel was psychotic and needed to be locked away.

"Mom! Dad!" The boy cried as he was being dragged away.

"This is madness! My son is not psychotic!" Felix said. "Let him go! Or I'll call the police!"

"I'm sorry Mr. Agreste but Dr. Bourgeois said that your son exhibits all traits psychotic behavior." One of the men said.

"No! He's my baby! Don't take my baby!" Bridgette pleaded.

But her pleas did not move them, they only continued to drag the helpless young boy away. Then suddenly one of the men's arm was grabbed by Adrien.

"Release the boy." He said calmly and sternly.

"That can't happen sir."

Adrien gripped his arm.

"Last chance. Let him go."

"Get out of our way."

It all happened so fast. Adrien sized the dirt man by his throat and threw him out the window. Then he grabbed the second one holding Daniel and squeezed his arm til it broke, the man cried out in pain and tried to pull a knife on him but Adrien knocked it away and dug his fangs into him. Once the second man was dead he looked up to see the family and staff looking at him in horror. Adrien's eyes went to Mari's and like the others they held fear and horror. In shame he ran off in the woods.


	9. Chapter 9

"Oh my God! Oh my God!" Emilie shouted. "What was that?"

"Alright no one panic." Felix said. "I can explain."

"Explain what?!" Nino cried. "Oh God! I've been drinking way too much rum!"

"How di he do that?!" Alya cried.

"Everyone please calm down." Fu said. "Adrien is a vampire but don't be too alarmed he's not that dangerous."

"Not that dangerous?" Bridgette cried clutching her children. "Did you see what he did to those men?"

"Adrien is not like all vampires. He still has his human soul but his vampire side is trying to take control. He'll try to hold it off for as long as he can but it's very difficult, I'm going to have to find and exorcise him. In the meantime just to be safe keep all doors and windows locked."

"Will he hurt us?" Felix asked.

"He doesn't want to and he'll try not to but I can't promise that none of you will be harmed." Fu said. "Felix, you and I are going to search for him. Nino stay here and protect the women and children."

"No problem." Nino said.

"I want to go with you." Marinette said.

"No!" Fu said. "It's too dangerous."

"He won't hurt me."

"How can you be sure?"

"I...Don't know why but I feel like he won't."

"Mari don't let your feelings cloud your judgement." Fu warned. "Adrien still retains his human soul but it is trapped inside the body of a blood thirsty monster. Stay here with Nino, Alya, and the family and keep your doors locked and windows bared. Felix there's a cross bow and a wooden stake in my bag upstairs please get it."

"You're not going to hurt him are you?"

"I don't know, it all depends on how far gone he is. I'm going to try to remove the vampire d.n.a from his body so he can be restored to human form but if his human soul is overtaken by the evil blood in his body then I fear I will have no other choice but to end his life."

"No...You can't!"

"Mari I know you pity him-" Alya said.

"No! I just don't pity him! I love him! I've loved since I first met him!"

"Mari you've only known him for a few months."

"I feel like it's been centuries. I won't let you hurt him! Please! Don't kill him!" Tears were streaming down her face, Master Fu blew some dust in her face and she fainted.

"Is she alright?" Alya asked. "What did you do to her?"

"I gave her special herbs that will help her sleep." Fu said. "This is too much for her. She needs rest, hopefully if we have to resort to killing Adrien she'll be able to cope."

Meanwhile hiding in the shadows of the night, Adrien was overcome with horror and disgust over what he had done. He had once again devoured the lives of human beings, the taste of the human blood in his mouth made him sick, his bloody fangs, fierce green eyes, and flawless immortal skin, it all made him sick and disgusted.

"I don't deserve to live." He sighed. "I am a monster who deserves to die! Suicide is a sin but if taking my own life is the only way to prevent myself from harming innocent people than I shall gladly do it and suffer in Hell."

He broke off a nearby tree branch and using his claws he sharpened it to make a stake.

"Dear Father heaven please forgive for the murders and sins I've committed. I hope you'll forgive me and understand I never wanted to harm anyone."

He raised the stake over his heart, he was just about to plunge it deep into his chest, puncturing his heart and ending his entire existence when Marinette's smiling face entered his mind. He dropped the stake.

"Marinette...I...I can't die...Not yet...Not until I see her one last time."

He made his way back to the Agreste manor but found all the doors locked and windows sealed. However vampires had a special way of entering places through cracks and creases. He turned his body into a green mist and slipped into the mansion through a tiny crease in the window. He saw Bridgette sitting in the living room nervously drinking a cup of tea while she and Alya were trying to keep her children calm and Nino was outside standing guard.

"He's here." Daniel said.

"What?" Bridgette said.

"Adrien, he's here. I can sense him."

"Where?"

"He's-" But the young boy fainted.

"Daniel!" Bridgette gasped as she Emilie went to help him. "He's burning up! I'm taking him to the hospital, Emilie come with me! Nino, you and Alya stay here!"

"Forgive me Daniel but I cannot have this ruined." Adrien whispered.

He flew upstairs searching for Marinette but instead he found Chloe trying to steal jewelry from Bridgette's jewelry box and money from Felix's safe. He growled and snarled in rage at the wicked blonde girl. He took his vampire form and at great speed came up from behind her.

"You!" He hissed in rage startling her. "You vain, greedy, treacherous woman! My family gave you a home, gave you money, gave you kindness and this is how you repay them?"

"Adrien I-"

"By stealing their valuable riches and by having their most valuable possession of all taken away. Their only son."

"I didn't know they were gonna take him away." She lied. "And..And I need money...They don't really pay me enough...Please Adrien I didn't mean any harm I only wanted to be young and beautiful and rich."

"You do not deserve any of these things! Money! Youth! Beauty! Compassion!" He sized her by her throat. "Mercy!"

"No!" She choked. "No! Please! You're good! Merciful!"

"Madame I am only merciful to those I see fit and I see that you are not even worthy of the mercy of God! Yet still I say may God have mercy on your wretched soul!"

He sunk his fangs into her throat and drained her body of every last drop of blood til she fell down dead. Then using his powers he took control of Nino's mind.

"Nino are you okay?" Alya asked when his body suddenly stiffened.

"I am fine." He responded dazed. "Excuse me I need to powder my nose."

"Huh?" Alya said.

But he was already upstairs and in the room where Chloe lay dead.

"Dispose of this body at the bottom of the lake in secret, I shall wipe your memory of this when you are done but in case it may linger you are not to tell anyone. Understand that if you do I will have to tear out your tongue and sew your mouth shut."

"Don't worry sir I never liked the bitch anyway."

Nino loaded Chloe's body into a bag and took it to his car outside then drove to a nearby lake. Once that was taken care of Adrien continued his search for Mari until he reached her bedroom. Her door was locked so he changed himself into a mist again and slipped in through the door cracks. Mari was asleep in her bed wearing a lacy nightgown. She tossed and turned in frustrated sleep, her head overflowing with dreams and memories of her past life.

"My love." She moaned in her sleep. "You found me."

She felt a hand stroke her hair out of her face. She awoke to see Adrien in her bed, his body hovering over her with eyes full of love and passion. He brought his lips to hers and they began to kiss each other passionately.

"I thought I'd never feel your touch again." She said when they broke apart. "They...They want to kill you."

"I know and they must."

"No!"

"There no soul or life left in my body. I am nothing to this world but a monster. I'm sorry Mari-"

"Marinette." she corrected. "My name is Marinette and cannot bear to part with you again my darling. I want to be with you always."

"I want to be with you always too but it is impossible."

"No...There is a way. Bite me."

"No! Never! I'd rather burn in hell than turn you into what I am! It is a fate worse than death!"

"I don't care! I want to be with you forever, I want to love you, I want to marry you. You promised me that we would always be together."

"And we will be together. Even if I am dead my love shall always be with you."

"I...I want you to love me. Please I've waited so long."

Adrien felt his heart burn with love and desire for the mortal woman he had longed for centuries to make love to. Undid his jacket while she slid her arms under his shirt and removed it. Their lips joined together in a passionate kiss, he snaked his arms around her body and buried his face into her neck has he planted kisses as light as the flap of butterfly's wings on her fragile neck.

"Adrien." She moaned. "You've never lied to me. Tell me...Did you have any affairs?"

"None." He said. "I give you my word that I remained true. I am yours alone, my lady love, my queen of the night, you are the only one who holds my heart and I vow that no one shall ever take you from my arms again."

All through the night they kissed and caressed each other until finally after centuries of waiting they sealed their love and joined as one.


	10. Chapter 10

"Where could he be?" Felix asked himself as he and his father in law searched. "God I'm such an idiot! I should have never let him stay with us!"

"Why did you let him stay?" Fu asked.

"I don't know! I know he's a monster but...He's my family and...My father, God rest his soul always said the greatest wealth in life was family." He said.

"Your devotion to your family is admirable."

"I do believe that's the first compliment you've ever given me."

"Is it?"

"Yes...Most of time you just ask me questions about if I'm taking good care of my family."

"Well excuse me for wanting to know if my daughter and grandchildren are alright."

"Look I know you and your wife never picked me for Bridgette but she did! We were in love and it wasn't my idea to run away! It was hers in fact I tried to talk her out of it but she didn't want to stay in China and marry some stranger! I'm sorry what we did hurt you but I love your daughter and I love our children more than life itself!"

"I know." Fu said. "I'm sorry for my years of resentment. When Bridgette left us it broke our hearts but I didn't come here to fight. I came to make peace."

"Really?"

"Yes but we have more important things to do at the moment."

"Right."

...

Adrien awoke with joy. The woman he loved for centuries was sleeping peacefully on his chest, safe in his strong and warm embrace. After 196 years the two were finally reunited but he knew his heart it was too good to be true. He needed to be staked, he was a monster that needed to be purged from this world but he was grateful that he was able to spend at least one night with his one true love. He carefully and reluctantly slid Marinette out of his arms and back into her bed. As he started to leave Marinette grabbed his arm.

"Adrien?" She said worryingly.

"Go back to sleep my love" He said.

"Where are you going?"

"I...I'm going to meet my fate."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm going to find Fu and let him kill me."

"No! Please don't! Don't leave me! Don't force me to live without you again!" She wept bitterly.

"Marinette it's for the best. You're a human, I'm a monster."

"Then turn me."

"You don't know what you're asking."

"But I do. I want be what you are."

"No. I already told you. I won't doom you to that fate, becoming what I am is a fate worse than death."

"I don't care. I understand how horrible it is if it's just you alone but would it really be so unbearable if we shared this dark fate together?"

"You don't understand my darling. You have to kill innocents to keep yourself alive you cannot possibly imagine the guilt I suffer with. I won't force you that on to you."

"But I...I can't live without you. I want to be your wife, to stay in your arms forever...Please tell me is there anyway you and I can be together?"

"Maybe...Maybe I could become human."

"Can you really? Oh Adrien please, before you resort to death please at lest try to become human. Try to have a life with me."

Adrien gazed into the tear filled eyes of the woman he loved and dreamed of marrying. He cupped her face and brought her lips to kiss his just as they had done last night and many nights prior.

"I will." He panted kissing her. "For you. I shall try to become human again and if I succeed you will become my wife."

"Promise me." She breathed. "Promise me that we will be married as soon as you become human."

"We will. I promise you we will."

"I want our wedding to be held outside, on a sunny spring day just like we planned to do and I want to wear the wedding dress I made and I want to wear white and pink lilies in my hair and I want to hear the minister say you may now kiss the bride."

"I promise you all that will happen."

He kissed her one last time then lulled and soothed her back to sleep. He pulled the blanket over her to keep her warm. After that he left the manor and went to Lila's business place. He burst into her office, no one was there except her. She stood there in lingerie holding a wine bottle, she was expecting him.

"Hello Adrien, you know it's not polite to enter without knocking."

"Enough of your games, you know why I'm here?"

"Of course you've come to beg me to remove your curse after all since Fu is hunting you and Chloe is not around anymore."

"Yes she um...Was transferred."

"To where? The bottom of the sea?"

"She was a liar and thief! She betrayed my family!"

"Family, family, family, that's all you care about isn't it?"

"Why have you done this to me? Why couldn't you have just killed me?"

"Oh Adrien if only you had been smart enough to love me then this would have never happened."

"I have a true love Lila and she's not you."

"Oh yes your little virgin Mari...Nette finally decided to be a little slut didn't she? Not so pure now huh?"

"She is more pure and good than you are!"

"Tell you what I'm gonna make you a proposal. It's my final offer, agree to rule this town with me as my devoted lover or I'll put you back in the box from hence you came."

"And I have prepared my counter proposal, you can place your filthy lips upon my posterior and kiss it repeatedly."

In a flash Adrien was sent flying back into his coffin and was chained up.

"Let's see how another centuries in this box treats you." Lila said. "And as for your precious family and your sweet Marinette, do I have plans for them."

She then tossed her underwear onto his face, closed the coffin, and left him there. Adrien struggled to break out but the chains were magic and too strong.

"Okay now is not the time to panic. I can yet again escape this fate I just hope this time it's not in 200 years." Then he heard footsteps. "Hello? I hear you? Oh glories be! Whoever you are, fear not I won't harm you! What year is it? How long as it been?"

The coffin was opened by Daniel.

"It's been 20 minutes."

"Daniel how on earth did you know I was here?"

"Grandma told me but you probably think I'm crazy."

"I think nothing of the sort."

"Uncle Adrien why are you wearing ladies underwear?"

"Nevermind that! Where is your family? Where is Mari?"

"I haven't seen Mari and Dad and Grandpa just got back. The house is on fire."

"We must save them! Hurry!"

Daniel quickly ran.

"Um Daniel! Perhaps you'd like to unchain me first?"


	11. Chapter 11

A fire had started at the Agreste Manor which was surrounded by the police and many by standers all led by Lila.

"The Agrestes are harboring a murder!" She shouted. "Adrien Agreste has murder Dr. Ravencroft, Dr. Chloe Bourgeois, a local electrician, and God knows who else! Unfortunately he has fled town but we can still punish his family for harboring his crimes!"

"Why are you doing this to us?!" Bridgette said. "We've done nothing to you!"

"Oh no! Your kind have done plenty to me! Arrest them! And send those brats to an asylum!"

"Leave my family alone!" Adrien said arriving. "It's me you want!"

"Well look at this! Coming back to save your family!" Lila chuckled. "Kind of stupid don't you think?"

"I would brave the fires of hell for my family."

"Your family? You give so much for your family but do you give anything for me?!"

"You deserve nothing from me except my anger."

"Adrien Agreste!" A policemen said. "You are under arrest! Step away from Miss Rossi this instant!"

"Looks like you're going to jail." She said smugly.

"Yes it appears so but if I'm going down, you're coming with me."

He then sized her by her throat and bit down hard on it. Using her magic she sent him flying off her and into the manor much to the shock and horror of everyone watching.

"What's that man done to her?" Someone asked.

"It's not him it's her!" Bridgette said in realization. "She's a witch!"

"And she's committed countless murders!" Felix added. "She killed my brothers! My father! My mother! And many of my other innocent members of my family! And she's the one who started the fire in her home!"

Lila turned around and looked at them with hate filled eyes and the smile of a mad woman.

"Excuse me everyone!" She then made her way into the manor where Adrien was waking from his fall.

"You're gotta go through me first lady!" Nino said stepping in front of Adrien with a knife in his hand only for Lila to knock him against the wall.

"Nino!" Alya gasped rushing to help him.

"You should've loved me Adrien!" Lila said. "None of this would have happened if you had just loved me!"

"Love me?! You brought me nothing but misery!"

"I gave you my heart!"

"You have no heart you snake!"

"For centuries I have devoted my life to you and yet no matter how hard I try you just toss me aside like I'm trash!"

"Oh no you aren't trash! You are a devil! And I shall deliver you to Hell's doorstep!"

He grabbed her by the throat again and threw her up toward the ceiling where she crashed through it and landed in Emilie's room and found herself face to face with a n angry, golden haired and blue eyed wolf.

"Get out of my room!" She growled lunging for the witch and sending her back down to the lower level. Upon landing there was a loud crack like glass was breaking then a gun shot was heard. Turning in the direction of the noise she saw Felix with a rifle.

"Lila!" He shouted making an aim. "Get out my house!"

He fired ten shots at her leaving holes in her body but no blood came out and that glass cracking noise was heard again as each shot was fired. In response she had him restrained by the curtains. But Bridgette had a rifle too and she fired eight more shots into Lila's back.

"Back off of my husband sister!" Bridgette said.

"Oh look who finally grew a spine!" Lila waved her hands and using magic disarmed the gun, she then made a fire ball in her hand which she planned to throw at her only to be tackled by the now wolf Emilie. She bit and clawed at her then threw her into the wall much to shock of her parents.

"Emilie my God!" Bridgette gasped.

"I'm a werewolf okay Mom? Let's not make a big deal out of it!" She said to her mother.

"Felix do werewolves run in your family?"

"Not that I know of dear but that explains why she's so strong, also it explains how she was able to go through an entire meat locker when she was five."

"Worry not filthy dogs don't run in your family!" Lila said knocking out Emilie with a punch.

"What did do to our daughter?!" Bridgette cried rushing to her side.

"Well the whole killing relatives was getting old so I sent a werewolf to bite Emilie in her crib just like how I drowned Felix's father and brothers then later poisoned his mother."

"You murderess wretch!" Adrien cried striking her.

"I adored you!" She spat.

"You plagued me!" He struck her again, throwing her at Fu's feet.

"Evil witch! Begone!" Fu said holding up a cross.

"Oh please!" She cackled. "You have to time to that thing and burn me for it took work!"

"Don't be so smug I can make that happen!" Adrien sized a rope and went to tie her up but she pinned him to the wall.

"Did you really think killing me would be that easy?!" She said. "I thought you were smarter than that!"

"Know this Lila if you let me live I swear I shall spend the rest of my immortal life trying to kill you!"

"And I shall spend the rest of my immortal life destroying everything and everyone you love until you love me!"

"Don't bet on it witch!" Daniel said bravely.

"Daniel run!" Felix said.

"Leave him alone lady!" Daniel said.

"Or what you little bastard?" She said approaching him. "You'll kill me?"

"Not me." He said. "My grandma always said what goes around comes around."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!"

He pointed behind her, she turned to see several ghosts standing behind her looking angrily at her. One was a man who resembled Felix, another was a woman, and there were two young boys. They were Felix's parents and his brothers.

"They're pretty mad that you killed them."

The four of them let out a howling scream and took turns throwing and beating her. Each one for how many people she had killed. Then they freed their living members of their family and those who had helped them.

"Everyone out of here now!" Adrien said.

Felix and Bridgette grabbed their children and fled followed by Fu and Alya who were helping an unconscious Nino out. Adrien turned to Lila who lay broken and beaten.

"Give up." He told her. "You will only cause yourself more pain."

"Why?" She asked weakly. "Why couldn't you love me?"

"Because you didn't really love me."

"But I did."

"No you didn't, if you did you wouldn't have hurt so many people I did love." He said. "It's over Lila, time put your hatred to rest."

He turned to walk away and leave her. But she got up, pulled a wooden stake from under her dress, and ran to stab him.

"If I can't have you then no one can!"

She was just about to stake him when suddenly she was levitated into the air by another ghost. This one looked exactly like Marinette, in fact it was the ghost of her past self. In one swift move she sent Lila out the window to her death. She then flew over to Adrien and before vanishing she whispered something to him.

"Widow's peak again."

He noticed the fire rising and went to Mari but found that she wasn't in her room. All at once he realized what the ghost meant, Mari was going to jump again. At great speed he took off into the woods. In a trance Mari uncontrollably wandered toward Widow's Peak, ready to jump just as she had done many years ago. Her foot was just a little over the edge when a hand stopped her and snapped her out of it.

"I thought I had lost you again." Adrien said.

"Wha...Where am I?" She asked.

"It doesn't matter. Let's get out of here."

Suddenly the edge of the cliff she was standing on collapsed and she fell.

"No! Not again!"

He jumped after her caught her in is arms and bit her neck, in response she bit his neck back. They both landed on the rocks but miraculously none of them had a single scratch on them and the bite on Marinette's neck instantly vanished.

"Mari are you alright?" He asked.

"I told you to call me Marinette and I'm fine but you..."

"What?"

"Your fangs they're gone."

Adrien felt inside his mouth, she was right. They were gone, he looked down and saw his hands were normal looking. He went over to the water and looked at the surface. He had a reflection, he was human again. The curse was finally broken.


End file.
